რომანების სია გამოცემის თარიღის მიხედვით
ეს არის ვარსკვლავური ომების რომანების სია. აქ არ შედის ელექტრონული წიგნები, კომიქსები, მოთხრობები (მათ შორის — Insider-ში გამოქვეყნებული), ტელეეპიზოდები, ვიდეოთამაშები თუ სხვა მედია. ეს სია წარმოდგენილია გამოცემის თარიღის და დაყოფილია წლების მიხედვით, Lucas Licensing-ის თანახმად. აქ არ არის შეტანილი მომავალი რომანები. 1976 *''ვარსკვლავური ომები: ლუკ სკაიუოკერის თავგადასავლებიდან''—12 ნოემბერი 1978 *''ძალაუფლების ბროლის ნამსხვრევი—1 მარტი 1979 *ჰან სოლო ვარსკვლავურ ჩიხში—1 აპრილი *ჰან სოლოს შურისძიება—12 ოქტომბერი 1980 *[[ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი V: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა (რომანი)|იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა]]—12 აპრილი *''ჰან სოლო და დაკარგული მემკვიდრეობა—12 აგვისტო 1983 *[[ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი VI: ჯედაის დაბრუნება (რომანი)|ჯედაის დაბრუნება'']]—12 მაისი *''ლენდო კალრისიანი და შარუების სულის არფა—12 ივნისი *ლენდო კალრისიანი და ოსეონის ცეცხლოვანი ქარი—12 სექტემბერი *ლენდო კალრისიანი და თონბოკას ვარსკვლავთმღვიმე—12 ნოემბერი 1991 *იმპერიის მემკვიდრე—1 მაისი 1992 *ბნელი ძალის აღზევება—1 მაისი *დართ ვეიდერის ხელთათმანი—1 ივნისი *ჯედაების დაკარგული ქალაქი—1 ივნისი *ჰატ ზორბას შურისძიება—1 ივლისი 1993 *მისია იოდას მთიდან—1 იანვარი *იმპერიის დედოფალი—1 თებერვალი *[[ბნელი მხარის წინასწარმეტყველები (წიგნი)|ბნელი მხარის წინასწარმეტყველები'']]—1 აპრილი *''უკანასკნელი ბრძანება—მაისი 1994 *დროებითი ზავი ბაკურაზე—იანვარი *ჯედაების ძიებაში—1 მარტი *პრინცესა ლეიას არშიყობა—აპრილი *[[ბნელი შეგირდი (რომანი)|ბნელი შეგირდი'']]—1 ივლისი *''ძალის ჩემპიონები—1 ოქტომბერი *ბროლის ვარსკვლავი—8 დეკემბერი 1995 *მახე კორელიაზე—მარტი *[[ჯედაების შვილები (რომანი)|ჯედაების შვილები'']]—მაისი *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: ძალის მემკვიდრეები—1 ივნისი *თავდასხმა სელონიაზე—ივლისი *თქმულებები მოს-აისლის კანტინიდან—1 აგვისტო *ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: ჩრდილების აკადემია—1 სექტემბერი *ყმაწვილი რაინდი ჯედაები: ოქროს ბურთი—1 ოქტომბერი *შეტაკება ბალანსირთან—ოქტომბერი *[[ბნელი მახვილი (რომანი)|ბნელი მახვილი'']]—ნოემბერი *''ახალგაზრდა რაინდი ჯედაები: დაკარგულები—13 დეკემბერი 1996 *X-Wing: Rogue Squadron—1 იანვარი *Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World—1 იანვარი *Tales from Jabba's Palace—იანვარი *Before the Storm—1 მარტი *Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers—1 მარტი *Junior Jedi Knights: Promises—1 აპრილი *[[Shadows of the Empire (რომანი)|''Shadows of the Empire]]—მაისი *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble—2 მაისი *Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight—1 ივნისი *Shield of Lies—1 აგვისტო *Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege—1 სექტემბერი *X-Wing: The Krytos Trap—2 ოქტომბერი *Tales of the Bounty Hunters—3 დეკემბერი *Tyrant's Test—1 დეკემბერი *The New Rebellion—დეკემბერი 1997 *Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive—1 იანვარი *Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan—1 იანვარი *Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead—1 თებერვალი *Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire—1 თებერვალი *X-Wing: The Bacta War—6 თებერვალი *Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance—1 აპრილი *Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague—1 აპრილი *Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest—1 მაისი *The Paradise Snare—May 5 *Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine—12 მაისი *Planet of Twilight—მაისი *Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi—July 7 *Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur—1 ივლისი *Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress—July 1 *Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade—1 სექტემბერი *Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror—8 სექტემბერი *The Hutt Gambit—September *Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty—1 ოქტომბერი *Specter of the Past—3 ნოემბერი *Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders—November 10 *Tales from the Empire—November 1998 *Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague—1 იანვარი *Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm—12 იანვარი *X-Wing: Wraith Squadron—2 თებერვალი *Rebel Dawn—9 მარტი *Galaxy of Fear: Spore—March 9 *Dark Forces: Rebel Agent—1 მარტი1 *Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell—1 მაისი *I, Jedi—4 მაისი *Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship—11 მაისი *The Mandalorian Armor—ივნისი *Galaxy of Fear: Clones—6 ივლისი *X-Wing: Iron Fist—6 ივლისი *Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City—აგვისტო *Vision of the Future—1 სექტემბერი *Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger—8 სექტემბერი *Dark Forces: Jedi Knight—14 ოქტომბერი *Slave Ship—ოქტომბერი *Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef—დეკემბერი 1999 *X-Wing: Solo Command—2 თებერვალი *X-Wing: Isard's Revenge—1 აპრილი3 *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace (novelization)|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]]—21 აპრილი *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (junior novelization)—May 3 *Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force—May 3 *Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival—1 ივნისი *Hard Merchandise—6 ივლისი *Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past—1 აგვისტო *X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar—August 3 *Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown—1 ოქტომბერი *The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime—October 5 *Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead—1 დეკემბერი *Tales from the New Republic—დეკემბერი 2000 *Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path—1 თებერვალი *The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught—1 თებერვალი *Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple—1 აპრილი *Rogue Planet—2 მაისი *Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning—1 ივნისი *The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin—June 6 *The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial—1 აგვისტო *Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth—1 აგვისტო *Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace—1 ოქტომბერი *The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse—3 ოქტომბერი *The New Jedi Order: Balance Point—November 1 *Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter—1 დეკემბერი 2001 *Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter—January 30 *Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment—1 თებერვალი *Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue—1 აპრილი *The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest—April 3 *Cloak of Deception—May 29 *Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions—1 ივლისი *The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth—31 ივლისი *Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind—1 აგვისტო *Jedi Quest: Path to Truth—September *Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope—1 ოქტომბერი *The New Jedi Order: Star by Star—October 30 *Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance—1 დეკემბერი 2002 *The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey—January 29 *The Approaching Storm—January 29 *Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness—1 თებერვალი *The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream—March 26 *Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within—1 აპრილი *Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive—April 23 *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novelization)—April 23 *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones (novelization)|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones]]—April 23 *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers—აპრილი *Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice—April 23 *Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi—April 23 *The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand—May 28 *The New Jedi Order: Traitor—July *Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games—1 აგვისტო *The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way—1 ოქტომბერი *Boba Fett: Crossfire—November 1 *Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise—November 1 2003 *Jedi Quest: The School of Fear—1 თებერვალი *The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant—February 13 *Tatooine Ghost—March 4 *The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee—April 29 *Boba Fett: Maze of Deception—აპრილი *Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap—1 მაისი *[[Shatterpoint (რომანი)|''Shatterpoint]]—June 3 *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion—1 ივლისი *Legacy of the Jedi—აგვისტო *The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy—September 30 *Boba Fett: Hunted—ოქტომბერი *Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth—November 1 *The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force—November 4 *Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine—December 30 2004 *Survivor's Quest—February *Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard—1 მარტი *Boba Fett: A New Threat—აპრილი *The Cestus Deception—1 ივნისი *MedStar I: Battle Surgeons—June 29 *Jedi Quest: The False Peace—1 ივლისი *MedStar II: Jedi Healer—September 28 *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (junior novelization)—1 ოქტომბერი *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (junior novelization)—1 ოქტომბერი *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (junior novelization)—1 ოქტომბერი *Jedi Trial—2 ოქტომბერი6 *Republic Commando: Hard Contact—2 ოქტომბერი6 *Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown—November 1 *Yoda: Dark Rendezvous—November 23 *Boba Fett: Pursuit—დეკემბერი 2005 *Labyrinth of Evil—January 25 *Secrets of the Jedi—March *The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission—April 2 *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]]—April 2 *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novelization) —April 2 *Dark Nest I: The Joiner King—July 26 *The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning—1 სექტემბერი *Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen—September 27 *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader—November 22 *The Last of the Jedi: Underworld—1 დეკემბერი *Dark Nest III: The Swarm War—December 27 2006 *[[Outbound Flight (რომანი)|''Outbound Flight]]—January 31 *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero—February 28 *The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo—1 აპრილი *Legacy of the Force: Betrayal—May 30 *The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web—1 აგვისტო *Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines—August 29 and September 7 *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction—September 26 *Legacy of the Force: Tempest—November 28 *The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side—1 დეკემბერი 2007 *[[Allegiance (რომანი)|''Allegiance]]—January 30 *''Legacy of the Force: Exile—February 27 *The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon—March *Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice—May 29 *Legacy of the Force: Inferno—August 28 *The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire—1 ოქტომბერი *The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader—1 ოქტომბერი *[[Death Star (რომანი)|''Death Star]]—October 16 *''Republic Commando: True Colors—October 30 *Legacy of the Force: Fury—November 27 *Darth Bane: Rule of Two—December 26 2008 *The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception—1 თებერვალი *Legacy of the Force: Revelation—February 26 *The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning—May 7 *Legacy of the Force: Invincible—May 13 *Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight—June 24 *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novelization)|''The Clone Wars]]—July 26 *''The Force Unleashed''—August 19 *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows—August 26 *The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi—27 აგვისტო *Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel—September 16 *[[Millennium Falcon (რომანი)|''Millennium Falcon]]—2 ოქტომბერი2 *''Rebel Force: Target—2 დეკემბერი *Rebel Force: Hostage—December 2 *The Clone Wars: Wild Space—9 დეკემბერი *Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor—December 30 2009 *Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force—January 27 *Fate of the Jedi: Outcast—March 24 *Rebel Force: Renegade—1 მაისი *The Clone Wars: No Prisoners—May 19 *Fate of the Jedi: Omen—June 23 *Fate of the Jedi: Abyss—August 18 *Rebel Force: Firefight—1 სექტემბერი *Death Troopers—October 13 *Imperial Commando: 501st—2 ოქტომბერი7 *Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil—8 დეკემბერი 2010 *Rebel Force: Trapped—1 იანვარი *Crosscurrent—January 26 *Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth—February 23 *Fate of the Jedi: Backlash—9 მარტი *Rebel Force: Uprising—April 27 *Fate of the Jedi: Allies—25 მაისი *Clone Wars Gambit: Siege—6 ივლისი *The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance—July 20 *[[The Force Unleashed II (რომანი)|''The Force Unleashed II]]—October 5 *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex—November 30 *[[Red Harvest (რომანი)|''Red Harvest]]—December 28 2011 *''Knight Errant''—January 25 *''The Old Republic: Deceived—March 22 *Fate of the Jedi: Conviction—May 24 *Choices of One—July 19 *Fate of the Jedi: Ascension—August 9 *[[Riptide (რომანი)|''Riptide]]—2 ოქტომბერი5 *''The Old Republic: Revan—November 15 *Shadow Games—November 29 2012 *The Wrath of Darth Maul—1 იანვარი *[[Darth Plagueis (რომანი)|''Darth Plagueis]]—10 იანვარი *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse—13 მარტი *[[Scourge (რომანი)|''Scourge]]—24 აპრილი *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill—7 აგვისტო *The Old Republic: Annihilation—13 ნოემბერი 2013 *Scoundrels—1 იანვარი *[[The Last Jedi (რომანი)|''The Last Jedi]]—February 26 *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void—May 7 *[[Crucible (რომანი)|''Crucible]]—July 9 *''Kenobi''—27 აგვისტო *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge—September 24 2014 *Maul: Lockdown—January 28 *Honor Among Thieves—March 4 *Rise of the Rebels—August 5 *Ezra's Gamble—August 5 *A New Dawn—September 2 *Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy—2 ოქტომბერი1 *The Rebellion Begins—2 ოქტომბერი1 *[[Tarkin (რომანი)|''Tarkin]]—November 4 *''Droids in Distress''—November 18 2015 *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks—March 3 *ჯედაების მემკვიდრე—March 3 *ეზრას დუელი საფრთხესთან—1 მარტი7 *სითების ლორდები—April 28 *ბრძოლა ბოლომდე—June 9 *ბნელი მიმდევარი—July 7 *Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice—July 7 *დაკარგული ვარსკვლავები—4 სექტემბერი *Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure—4 სექტემბერი *ჯედაის იარაღი: ლუკ სკაიუოკერის თავგადასავალი—4 სექტემბერი *მოძრავი სამიზნე: პრინცესა ლეიას თავგადასავალი—4 სექტემბერი *შედეგები—4 სექტემბერი *ახალი იმედი: პრინცესა, არამზადა და ფერმერი ბიჭუნა—22 სექტემბერი *The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?—22 სექტემბერი *Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!—22 სექტემბერი *Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy—6 ოქტომბერი *ფრონტის ხაზი: ბინდის ასეული—3 ნოემბერი *გამოღვიძებამდე—18 დეკემბერი 2016 *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (novelization)|''Star Wars: The Force Awakens novelization]]—January 5 *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel|''Star Wars: The Force Awakens (junior novelization)]]—February 16 *The Force Awakens: Rey's Story—February 16 *Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape—February 25 *Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare—February 25 *Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest—February 25 *[[მოდგმა (რომანი)|მოდგმა'']]—May 3 *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal—June 30 *Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark—June 30 *შედეგები: ცხოვრების ვალი—July 12 *The Force Awakens: Finn's Story—September 13 *[[ასოკა (რომანი)|ასოკაa'']]—October 11 *''კატალიზატორი: განდევნილი ერთის რომანი—November 15 *[[Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization)|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story]]—December 16 *[[Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (junior novelization)]]—December 16 2017 *შედეგები: იმპერიის აღსასრული—February 21 *შეუერთდი წინააღმდეგობას—March 7 *Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold—9 მარტი *[[თროუნი (რომანი)|თროუნი'']]—11 აპრილი *''აჯანყებულთა აღმასვლა—2 მაისი *[[Guardians of the Whills (რომანი)|''Guardians of the Whills]]—2 მაისი *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue—4 მაისი *[[Star Wars: A New Hope (რბილყდიანი რომანი)|''Star Wars: A New Hope]]—4 მაისი *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back''—4 მაისი *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi''—4 მაისი *''ფრონტის ხაზი II: რაზმი ინფერნო—25 ივლისი *Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1—1 აგვისტო *ლეია, ალდერაანის პრინცესა—1 სექტემბერი *[[ფაზმა (რომანი)|ფაზმა'']]—1 სექტემბერი *''გარკვეული თვალთახედვიდან—3 ოქტომბერი *Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2—3 ოქტომბერი *Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran—3 ოქტომბერი *ლეგენდები ლუკ სკაიუოკერზე—31 ოქტომბერი *[[კანტო-ბაიტი (ნოველების კრებული)|კანტო-ბაიტი'']]—5 დეკემბერი *''უკანასკნელი ჯედაი: კობალტის ესკადრილია—15 დეკემბერი 2018 *ბედისწერის ძალები: ლეიას ქრონიკები—2 იანვარი *ბედისწერის ძალები: რეის ქრონიკები—6 მარტი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: უკანასკნელი ჯედაი: გაფართოებული გამოცემა—6 მარტი *ვარსკვლავური ომები: უკანასკნელი ჯედაი: საბავშვო რომანი—6 მარტი *უკანასკნელი გასროლა–17 აპრილი *იძებნებიან–25 მაისი *ძლევამოსილი ჩუბაკა შიშის ტყეში!–25 მაისი *თროუნი: მოკავშირეები'' –24 ივლისი *''შეუერთდი წინააღმდეგობას: იერიში ბაზა სტარკილერზე'' –31 ივლისი *''სოლო: ვარსკვლავური ომების ამბავი: გაფართოებული გამოცემა'' –4 სექტემბერი *''სოლო: ვარსკვლავური ომების ამბავი: საბავშვო რომანი'' –11 სექტემბერი *''ლენდოს იღბალი'' –2 ოქტომბერი 2019 *''მეკობრის ფასი'' –8 იანვარი *''დედოფლის ჩრდილი'' –5 მარტი *''მასწავლებელი და შეგირდი'' – 16 აპრილი *[[ესკადრილია ანბანი (რომანი)|''ესკადრილია "ანბანი"]] – 4 ივნისი *[[თროუნი: ღალატი|თროუნი: ღალატი'']] – 23 ივლისი *''დამტვრეული ბედი'' – 6 აგვისტო *''გალაქტიკის ზღვარი: შავი შპილი'' – 27 აგვისტო კატეგორია:მედიაქრონოლოგიები კატეგორია:ნამდვილი სამყაროს წიგნები რომანები გამოცემის თარიღით